Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of phlebotomy, i.e., drawing a blood specimen.
The need for a product such as the “attachable drawing rack” has been evident for many years. In the field of phlebotomy, the procedure for drawing blood though simple is an important process and care must be taken to preserve the sample and reduce the need for a second draw.
This being said, the compartments used for storage of hypodermic needles, packets of gauze, sanitary wipes, vacuum tubes and other needed supplies have been lacking and disorganized. Many phlebotomist are forced to bring supplies to a patient's bedside. Problems with samples being lost or misplaced and chances of blood samples being damaged or tainted are always possible. This can cause loss of time and money and risk to patient health and hospital accountability.
As is discussed below, the present invention relates to a portable phlebotomy rack than can be securely attached to a bedrail by a clamp and then moved to a blood cart or tray.